


Midnight Bite

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin is and forever will be my favorite ever, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Bites, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Turning, Vampires, i really wanted to explore vampires, its my first fic in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: Levi was just trying to protect his friend, why needed to be bit on the fucking neck was a mystery to him. The blonde stranger, Erwin, told him he would be fine. Erwin really needed to get out of his head, and his dreams, if he had any hope of getting through this shit alive.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I haven't written fanfic in about 2 years, and now I'm about to get my associates degree. huh. I can't find it in myself to finish the fanfiction I started years ago because it's kind of a weird era in my life I can't conjure anymore, but now that the world is ending I thought it would be cool to write something!
> 
> It's gonna be my stress reliever, honestly. I hope you guys enjoy. I had an idea and I went for it, I guess lolll. also btw I spell Farlan's name as Farlan not Furlan I'm getting that out of the way nowww

"Levi! Levi- bro, I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

Levi was clutching his neck and he nearly toppled over, but he managed to wave a dismissive hand at Isabel. She grabbed his arm, hoisting him up against her as best she could.

"Fine, fine. I'm fine," he grumbled; the way the world seemed to fade in and out almost enough to worry him.

White-hot pain shot through his body like an aftershock, his eyes squeezing shut. He could hear groaning, so they shot open once again. Isabel was about to charge the guy, but Levi pushed her back. He stared the man down, thinking of the best way to deal with him. The bite on his neck was throbbing and the blood continued to trickle down his collar, but he stayed rooted in his spot.

Isabel was smart enough not to go out on her own at night, but she downright begged Levi to come with her to see the midnight showing of a sequel to her favorite movie. He was reluctant at first, but Farlan assured him that he could take care of business and they should have a fun night together. What fun it was. It was nearing three in the morning, the dew in the air filling Levi's nose with allergies. It could have also been blood from being punched in the face, but he was too stubborn to let that stop him from kicking the guy in the knee, eliciting a sharp yell.

Isabel was so trusting of individuals; when someone asked for her name, she gladly gave it, and when someone grabbed her arm with foul intentions, she didn't react in time to get out of his grasp. Levi hadn't been far when the interaction took place; he was in the bathroom, the exhaustion settling in his bones making him weak. When he went outside to meet Isabel there was nothing but faint yells of "Levi!" echoing down the alley to the right. His heart pounded harder than it probably ever had, his footsteps pounding against the wet pavement as he followed her voice. When he found them, tears streaming down her innocent face and teeth bared at her throat, Levi brandished his knife. His aim was impeccable, the silver blade slicing into the man’s shoulder. He dropped Isabel and she scrambled away, her knees scraping against the ground and leaving rough scratches in their wake.

The man was seething, his dark hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His eyes went from Isabel to Levi, brows furrowed in frustration. He was wearing a torn grey long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans; Levi could see blood soaking into the shirt from where his knife was. The man grabbed the hilt and threw the blade to the ground, nearly snarling as he did. Levi had only seen a man so rugged when he was in the depths; he didn't know how someone like this was on the outskirts of the city.

 _"Move!"_ Levi shouted at Isabel, who clambered to her feet and ran to whatever safe place there was behind him.

They clashed, exchanging blows at breakneck speed, his fists colliding with sharp bone. The man had somehow managed to bite his fucking neck, and that's where that left him, having somewhat debilitated the man with his nearly broken knee.

The man licked his lips, apparently finding the residual blood from Levi's neck delicious, and he hummed.

"This is a change of plans, but I can feed on you instead."

Levi's nose wrinkled. "The fuck does that mean?"

Before he could question the man further, he was being tackled to the ground, his back colliding against the pavement with a resounding thud. He heard Isabel scream in the background. Somehow Levi managed to put a knee up, stopping the man from getting as close as he wanted. At this distance he could see something he hadn't before; gnashing, pointed teeth covered in red. His heart rate spiked. Levi had never seen anything like this before, and frankly, he wanted very much to stop seeing it.

 _"Fuck-,"_ Levi twisted, trying to dislodge the fingers biting into his shoulder, his muscles groaning at the effort. If he hadn't had lost so much blood, he could have finished off the guy already, but as it was, he could barely keep his body from shutting down. He couldn't even breathe anymore, but somehow, he found his knife in the carnage of trash strewn around the alleyway. He sliced at the man, a deep cut across his face, and blood splattered onto his own.

Before he could stab the guy, he was gone. Levi's labored breaths were all that could be heard in the alleyway until a terrified whimper sounded. He managed to look to the side, gritting his teeth when he felt his neck scream at him to stop moving.

Isabel was touching him, he could feel her, pressing something against him to stop the blood. She was sobbing, but Levi couldn't focus on that. He was staring at the sight in front of him.

A figure loomed over the man; his bloody face wasn't misshapen enough to hide his horror. The new addition was wearing a long black peacoat, the pristine fabric looking completely out of place in the environment.

"Please-, _please_ , I was just hungry-," he gasped.

"No, you were irresponsible." The voice was deep, the sound reverberating through Levi's chest.

"Yes, I was-, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again-!" He was desperate, searching the alley for an escape route.

Levi heard something wet, like splashing water, and he realized that the man's heart was on the ground, followed closely by his body. Isabel had stopped making any noise, and he had as well. They weren't breathing. They were too shocked to.

After a moment, the figure spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, looking down at the both like a concerned parent. Levi could tell he was blonde, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His brows were furrowed with worry, but Levi had to stop focusing on him. His head was beginning to pound.

"Who are you?" Isabel whispered; her hands trembled on Levi's neck and he could tell that her tears hadn't stopped.

"Erwin Smith, but that's not important. Can I help you two get home? He isn't capable of walking." He stepped forward, but Isabel threw herself over Levi.

"Don't touch him!" She hissed; her eyes were full of fury. Levi was struggling to keep consciousness, fire shooting from the wound and through his entire body.

"Izzy," he mumbled, and his eyes settled on his face. She looked so fragile, almost like the day he'd found her.

"Please, it's the least I can do," Erwin said.

Isabel struggled in silence, glancing from him to Levi, until finally she nodded once.

Somehow, they made it to a car, Levi guessed it was Erwin's, and from there his mind went black.

When his eyes finally opened again, he was laying on his living room couch. Something sharp poked him and he hissed, turning away from the object sharply. Farlan was there in an instant, holding down his shoulders.

"Don't move, jackass." He pulled away after a moment. "We're stitching you up, so stop being so jumpy."

Levi saw Isabel curled up on the other side of the couch, concern laced into her features. She was holding onto his pant leg, he realized. Farlan stood beside her, resting a hand in her hair.

Finally, he looked to his left, finding the person who was supposedly giving him stitches.

He was silent, boring holes into the man’s head. It was Erwin, the man who ripped the fucking heart out of the guy that bit Levi.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Levi scoffed.

"The fuck? I beat the fuck up, 'course not."

Isabel shrunk back, her knees coming up to her chest. Levi regretted saying anything.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I had no idea he planned on attacking someone." Erwin was bandaging his work on Levi's chest, the new stitching already beginning to itch. "What's done is done."

"You say that like you know him," Farlan spoke next, stepping closer to eye the bandages. "You in a gang or somethin'?"

Erwin chuckled at that. "Not exactly. But I keep tabs on everyone, and I thought he could be trusted. Obviously not."

"Is he okay?" Isabel asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was still gripping his pant leg.

"He should be fine," Erwin said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Again, I'm very sorry about all of this."

No one spoke, tension thick in the air. There were so many questions that they had, he could tell, but no one wanted to say anything.

"How did you know?" Levi asked.

"What was happening?" Erwin nodded when Levi did. "Instinct, I guess. I didn't get the best feeling at the time, and I knew where he was."

After that, Erwin stood. "I should be off," he said, and no one stopped him.

Farlan saw him to the door, his motions stiff. Levi could see the bloodstains on Erwin's coat now that he was standing.

Before he left, Erwin caught Levi's eye again. His eyes were blue like the sea, and Levi felt the power they held.

"Levi," he said, the sound of his voice on Erwin's tongue making Levi feel strange. "You didn't happen to get any of his blood in your mouth, did you?"

Levi grimaced, thinking back to when he cut the guy's face. It had sprayed everywhere, but he couldn't pinpoint whether it had or not.

"Dunno, it was all over."

Erwin nodded once, swift, and with that, he was out the door. Levi wondered whether he had left any information of how to contact him. There was no reason to, Levi thought.

The next thing he felt was a weight on his chest, the side that didn't have stitches, but he winced anyway.

"Levi, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid! I'm so sorry!" Isabel sobbed into his neck; her arms wound around him. He huffed a painful breath; he guessed that there were a few broken ribs in there somewhere. "You were just trying to save me, I'm sorry!"

Farlan knocked her head gently with his hand, "Oi, get off of him. He's in pain."

Isabel nodded and got up, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Right, yeah."

"It's fine," Levi said, pushing himself up so he could sit against the back of the couch. It was a dumb thing to do, he realized when his entire body screamed at him to lay back down. It was too late at this point. "Not your fault that guy was fucking crazy."

Isabel nodded, but from her face Levi can tell she didn’t entirely believe him.

"The fuck was his problem anyway? He fucking _bit_ you, Levi." Farlan sat on the arm of the couch, his finger now circling said bite mark.

"He could've been on drugs," Levi guessed. He heard Farlan mumble "some fucking crazy drugs," before dropping the subject.

"You okay, kid?" Levi looked at Isabel, who still looked rattled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, you got there before he could," Isabel reassured, a smile finally touching her lips. Levi nodded, satisfied with that. If she was okay, he would be fine.

Yeah, he would be fine. The wounds would heal, bones would mend, and he could get back to work. He would be fine, because when he saw those worried green eyes scan his weakened form, he knew he had to for her. In the meantime, Farlan could handle things.

Sleep that night was nearly nonexistent for him; every time he found himself starting to relax, he would think of those sharp canine teeth itching to rip out his throat. He was sweating every time he was forced awake, and at some point, his body was too exhausted to keep conjuring up fake jump scares to keep him conscious. The last dream he had had something to do with a blonde stranger sucking the side of his neck, piercing blue eyes finding his as he licked the remaining blood from his lips. It wasn't as terrifying as Levi thought it should be.

In the morning he could barely move, but Farlan brought him pain meds and a glass of water. For some reason no matter how much he drank, he still felt thirsty.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was fun! I'll update this periodically, I hope lol.
> 
> Comment any questions you guys have, I'd love to answer them. Or just any comments in general! I loved those back in the day. It's good to be back.


End file.
